Kingdom Hearts Shattered Shards
by digitalstorm977
Summary: Name is just something I came up with, there will be several OCs encountered but mostly follows the story of the first game, from a certian point onward.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Shards Ch:1

Authors Notes: This is the first chapter, depending on the feedback I will either continue it or drop it, up to you guys. (warning: she will spend the first 2 or 3 chapters at the start being a prisoner to one group or another in some way.)

Disclaimer:

"Tell em Kiyoko!"

"Uuh, ok. The boss doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!"

"_I knew all I needed to know, this was my home now, and these people my family, nothing else mattered to me, after all I had no say."_

XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII

Kiyoko lays in her bed, heavy metal shackles on her wrists and ankles holding her in place, this was, oddly the most free she had been in quite some time. She strains against the cold metal of her bonds, knowing it is futile but trying as hard as she can anyway, the bed creaking a bit but nothing really seems to come of it.

She lays there looking around thinking back to two weeks ago, when this all started...

_She was being led by the hand by that horned witch, Malegophant or something, she didn't hear the whole thing, she really didn't want or need to anyway._

_The woman releases her hand and opens a huge gate, before with a sweeping gesture starting to speak in her honestly, kinda foreboding voice._

"_Welcome to your new home girl, this is where you will live, and the people here will be as a family to you." _

_She taps her staff on the ground and someone comes running from the doors upstairs. "I apologize for my tardiness mistress Maleficent." The man, in either his early or mid twenties says taking a bow his two great swords held backhand while his hands are on the floor._

_He fixes her with his red eyes, and something about his strikes her as being off right from the start. His white hair falls into his face, and he asks. "Mistress, if I may, is this the girl you were talking about?" _

_He scoffs before continuing. "She doesn't look anything like a powerful summoner should!" He almost starts laughing at the angry look that crosses my face._

_The witch simply swipes a hand in his direction, and he stops immediately, so I decide to speak up. "Damn dude, she has you whipped." I do a little whip motion and sound effect as I say it._

_The next thing I know, I'm on the floor my face stings, and I'm seeing stars. So I reach up and touch my face, feeling scratch marks across them from fingernails, and seeing my own blood smeared on my hand._

_I lose it and take a swing at her, but she catches my arm and knees me in the stomach, I would have doubled over but she pulls up on my wrist to force me to stand before black and green flames circle my feet, I can't move._

"_Let me go right now!" I scream in her face, but she just laughs and walks over to the urn nearby._

"_I saw this coming and prepared the spell I would need." -she says before tossing fire into the urn, and a sickly green smoke beings to rise from the urn and she begins to chant._

_Suddenly the smoke surrounds me and starts to force its way into my lungs, and I hear what sounds like the symphony of a thousand screams. I feel tired, like it is hard to keep my eyes open, then suddenly I feel fine._

_I stand there looking around at the group gathered over me,my eyes seeing one of them is around my age, I think he was the boy who took me to Maleficent, but that isn't important. _

_I knew all I needed to know, this was my home, and these people my family, nothing else mattered to me, after all I had no say._

_I follow the witch out like a lost puppy, it was like I couldn't control my own thoughts like she could do no wrong._

Looking back on how she had been acting since then she feels the urge to vomit, disgusted by her behavior.

_The woman had shortly thereafter given her two magical short swords that were connected to her wrists by chains, that cannot be removed unless she were to be defeated in combat. Then she was given a new outfit..._

She looks down at the outfit she was given, her green coat hanging on the back of a chair. Her white skirt cuts off halfway to her knees, too short for her taste, her "top" was nothing but a strip of thick white cloth covering her chest, and her sleeves were also white, detached and she could see the ties holding them on. Honestly her knee high black boots, and the sleeves covered more skin than the rest of the outfit together.

"Whoever designed my clothes was a perv." she grumbles to herself.

She hears a knock. At the door before it opens, and in steps the boy around her age. "I wouldn't have brought you to see her if I knew what they had planned to do to you." He says in a sincere tone his head hanging in what would seem like shame.

"It's ok, how on earth could you have known that she knew a spell to take over my mind?" She asks, wanting to move to comfort the young man, but the shackles stop her from moving more than a few inches.

The boy sits on the edge of her bed and says "You know, they sent me to get you, and bring you to her." He says touching the rune on one of the shackles.

Suddenly she is free from the bed, but her wrists are still held tight, behind her back. "What is with her, does she have some obsession with bondage or something?" She grumbles.

Riku grabs her by the shoulder to steady her before hanging his head again. "I'm so sorry about all of this." He says before leading her along.

She stares intensely at the ground and mutters. "It's ok I don't wanna get you in trouble either." She walks along behind him, dreading every step they take closer, and hoping that he would take her anywhere but to the ritual chamber.

After an awkward silence they arrive at the door to the ritual room. She doesn't say anything, but gives Riku a final pleading look, she doesn't wanna become a puppet again. He gives her a hurt and apologetic look back, before opening the door.

The door opens to a room that is pitch black except for the sickly green magic circle and the ghostly pale blue flames ringing it, with a path for her to where they are clear.

She hangs her head and walks into the circle, looking up at the towering witch she makes one final plea with her. "Don't please..."

The witch begins to chant, cutting her off, though from her time as a puppet she can remember some of the language the witch speaks.

"... Freedom... Dominance... Servant... Resistance... Spirit... Obedience." She hears within the chant, as that sickly looking green smoke begins to flow freely from the same black and golden urn, she tries her best to hold her breath against it, but eventually she is forced to breathe.

She inhales and immediately begins to feel weak and sick again. Her vision starts to cloud and she feels the shackles on her wrists burn away into darkness, she slowly topples over onto her face...

When she rises again her eyes have a distant and extremely vacant look in them. The witch helps her up. "Welcome back, puppet." She says as she gives the girl her blades back.

She receives her blades with an indifferent expression. "Do you have any orders for me, Master?" She asks the witch, who begins to grin an evil grin.

"Actually I do..." She says placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are to face a boy named Sora in combat, in the world of Traverse Town."

The witch sweeps her arm in a grandiose fashion and a black and green person sized orb appears before the girl. "That will take you where you need to go." She pats her on the back to get her moving.

The puppet walks through the portal with no hesitation, the only thing on her mind is pleasing her master.

"We all eagerly await your successful return." She hears, before hearing a sudden. "It's suicide to send her after him, without any summons she is hopeless, remember what he did to those giant heartless?" The old Pirate looking one says.

The place she winds up in, is barely brighter than the room she was in, and that is saying something, it's night time here, the streets and walls are gray and look almost like a fortress, though there are businesses everywhere.

She ignores them, and beings to hunt down her prey...

XIII-_XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII_

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Shards: Ch.2

Authors Notes: Well second chapter, gotten two reviews so far, both from friends of mine, and neither of them saying the same thing. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with projects for school, my future updates will come quicker.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts and never will, thank you very much and on with the (decidedly most likely mediocre) story.

"_When she finds, you, don't hurt her too bad, she's not herself."_

XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII

The puppet looks out into the darkness with hollow eyes, an empty mind. Everywhere she sees people, men, women, children. Not that it matters to her, she takes a single step foreword staring off into some unseen distance.

She is confused by the hustle and bustle of the crowd, not sure how to handle this, all she does is walk right through, shouldering people out of her way. "How rude." One old man, in a blue pointy hat says, in his old, almost frail sounding voice.

She ignores him, in her eyes, he might as well not even exist, she pushes on past him. "So... Sora..." She says in a rather frightening, and empty voice. She continues to walk across the plaza, toward a large wooden door.

The door she almost notices, looks like it was locked until very recently. She takes one hand, and placing it on the door, gives it a large push, it sliding open easier than she had anticipated, Causing her to stumble into the next area.

She looks up, and sees a young man standing there, with some kind of dog thing, and a feathered person? She shakes her head, and takes a closer look. Instantly something clicks in her head. She looks up only to see the young man gone.

"Arrg..." She seems to groan and growl at the same time. Taking several steps toward a flight of stairs. She sees a building, but doesn't seem to care. "Must... find... Sora..." She reiterates to herself, as if she would forget if she doesn't hear it every few minutes. She opens the door into the next part of the town, not even looking in the window.

Which it would turn out was an unfortunate decision, seeing as her target walks out shortly after she leaves.

XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII

Sora, steps out of the rented home of his displaced friends. Unaware that them hanging out there, was used to turn possibly his best friend against him. Though the encounter with him earlier keeps playing out over and over in his head.

"_When she finds, you, don't hurt her too bad, she's not herself." _Sora repeats to himself in Riku's voice without noticing. He looks over to his two companions, and asks. "Who do you think s_he _is?" Staring intently at his friends as they put their heads together to think.

"Well, Sora, I think he could mean Kairi." Goofy, the anthropomorphic dog says, raising a finger from where it had been sitting by his mouth, as he says his idea. Sora shrugs.

"But that doesn't explain the rest of what he said, why would I ever need to hurt Kairi?" He says, seeming to shoot down his friend's idea. Suddenly Donald cuts him off with his rather loud voice. "Sora, you forgot the second part, _she's not herself_." He lets the implication of what he said sink in.

"So you're saying someone took over her mind?" Sora asks the duck, not even knowing such a thing was possible. "Is that even possible?" He asks, "How would..." He starts but Goofy cuts him off.

"Gee Sora, let him answer you before you bombard him." The dog man says, giving Donald the time to gather his response.

"Well Sora, it could have happened, or possibly she lost her memories?" He asks the last part, before saying. "They did just tell us our enemy is a witch, so who knows what she could have done."

They walk away from the house at a leisurely pace, after all they have to wait for Cid to finish the instillation anyway. They push the door to the second district open before entering. Seeing a girl with brown hair, and a weird outfit vanishing through one of the doors.

They ignore her for now, and begin running around town, killing any heartless they find, they even found and zapped some kind of power cord that seemed to be broken back in the third district. They hear a voice from out in the ground level of the third district.

"So... Sora?" The voice says in a tone that seems to send shivers down the young man's Spine.

XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII

The girl says her target's name once again, just to be sure she remembers it. She hears the sound of footsteps coming from the distance, thanks to how wildly loud the sound of running feet on stone really is.

She turns to look at the source of the footsteps. Brown spiky hair, travels with a dog and a duck, large feet. Her concentration is cut off when the boy, from the long distance asks. "Kairi, is that you?"

She turns and laughs. "I'm sorry, who is this Kairi?" Black and blue flickering flames envelop her hands. "I'll be sure to pay her a visit once I'm done with you." She says, holding a black short sword pointed at him, with her second in her left hand down at her side.

The boy growls. "I won't give you the chance to hurt her." Summoning his Keyblade. "Ah, so you are the one." She says with a slight chuckle in her voice. "I'm so sorry, but my mistress wants you dead, and I'm in no position to disagree." Her face twists into a demented smile.

The boy stands there Keyblade raised defensively. "I'm warning you, I'll hurt you." He says, though the girl remains unimpressed. She casually swings her left arm, releasing the blade to sweep in a wide arc, much longer than her arms reach.

Sora runs in ducking under the arc of the blade's path. "Well, this just got a lot harder didn't it?" She asks cockily, swinging the other arm down at him, while retracting the other blade's long chain.

The young Keyblade wielder dives to the left, and the blade bounces harmlessly off the ground, meanwhile he dives in and swings his blade I a horizontal chop. The girl jumps away again, opening some distance between the two.

"Hmph, try this one on for size." She says, firing one of the blades directly at Sora's chest. "Begone." She says watching as it... is knocked aside by his Keyblade. He smirks at her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asks, leaping in for an overhead chop, which she dodges, but the horizontal follow up catches her in the side and launches her across the clearing.

"Ooh, I'm gonna make you pay for that!" She shouts launching her other blade while swiping with the one she was still withdrawing. Sora avoids the blades, but takes a brutal lashing from the chains themselves.

He dives in close as she retracts both blades, only to have her jump out of his way, and avoid his series of blows as if by magic. "Aww is Sora angry?" She taunts, until he manages to catch her off guard and plant a solid boot to her gut.

She falls back and grunts in pain, quickly resuming her feet, and launching a blade into the far wall, retracting it to drag herself toward it. Sora rushes after her, and she repeats the process.

"Aww, what's the matter Sora, can't catch me?" Her empty voice says in a slightly teasing tone. "The mistress wouldn't like it if I failed her, so sorry but it's time to end you and you friends." She continues, before firing her blades both at once, one at Sora, and one at Donald and Goofy, who were on opposite sides of her.

The puppet realizes her mistake almost instantly. "Rrrgh..." She growls as Sora approaches her, tugging at the blades to try and remove them from the wall. "So you can't dismiss them or something?" A little bit of teasing in his voice. "I guess as a way to make sure you finish what you start?" He taunts a little more before delivering a strong, fast chop to the back of her neck.

The puppet slumps foreword and the blades disappear into black flames, and for a split second Sora sees a spark of life in the girl's eyes.

XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII-XIII


End file.
